cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Yumizuki (GV)
Luna Yumizuki is a main character of Cardfight!! Vanguard G and mrd256's Cardfight!! Vanguard G: V Fanfiction (This article focuses on her V version). Personality For information on Luna's canon page, check it out here. Luna is a fun loving young girl with a major passion for Vanguard, even if she's not that good at it. Luna loves to hang out with her friends, Am Chouno and Riku Momoya who are in RUMMY LABYRINTH with her. She is cheerful and always in a good mood, though she can be easily embarrassed when she makes mistakes and tries to hide her embarrassment by trying to act cool, calm, and collected. GV - Beginning Luna appeared performing in a RUMMY LABYRINTH concert as part of a Vanguard Association event. During the intermission of the concert, she met Chrono, Tokoha, and Yuji, who won tickets to visit her and the friends back stage. The three of them chatted together, and they became good friends. After the intermission, she fought against Chrono. During the fight, she made several rookie mistakes and tried to play it off, but Chrono ended up getting the win in the end. After the fight, Am and Riku offered to help her get better at the game so they trained after the concert in their trailer behind the stadium where the concert was held. Note This article is incomplete. Feel free to expand it. (Time: TURNS 0-15) GV - Dark Stride arc Note This article is incomplete. Feel free to expand it. (Time: TURNS 16-??) Relationships Am Chouno Luna and Am are very close friends. Luna views are as a big sister and looks up to her for advice on a lot of things. Riku Momoya Like Am, Riku is also Luna's good friend. Luna looks up to Riku for advise on her career as a pop idol. Chrono Shindou Chrono and Luna don't know each other much, but they seem to get along pretty well. She was really embarrassed when she constantly made mistakes during her fight against him. She also appears to have a slight crush toward him as she looks up to him as a strong fighter. She's even more grateful to him after he rescued her from a gang of thugs. Tokoha Anjou Luna and Tokoha seem to get a long, for the most part. They're good friends most of the time, but when one of them tries to make a move towards Chrono, as they both have crushes on him, they get into arguments and fights, but eventually make up in the end. Kazuma Shouji Luna sees Kazuma as a good friend. She was terrified at first when his thugs kidnapped her, but after he joined the Vanguard Club, she quickly forgave him, however without realizing it, her own actions ended up causing Kazuma to blush. Deck Note: This list only includes cards who's names have been said in the fanfiction (also some obvious triggers). Post TURN 20 Record Gallery Luna Yumizuki Dark Stride.png|Luna's casual wear Luna Yumizuki (V Idol).png|Luna's Idol uniform Category:Characters Category:Pale Moon Users